


Baby Roo

by ZDcookie_996



Series: Paddock Baby [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Post birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: The journey of Max's pregnancy with his Aussie boyfriend by his side.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: Paddock Baby [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538881
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Baby Roo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peace1996](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=peace1996).

> Hello all! This is another installment for my baby series. I've somewhat jumped different stages of Max's pregnancy but I wanted to include Jos in the story as well. I hope you all enjoy! I am considering having some of the stories avoid the pregnancies and births so some may just focus on the babies and the relationships of the pairings and with other background characters. This is just a little warning as I know some people have requested different pairings but to change things about not all the stories will features the birth and so on. Please leave any comments and please continue to prompt!

Max felt sick as he looked at the pregnancy test in his hand. Positive. Of course it was. It was ironic that he was feeling nauseous right now considering that he had spent a good hour in the early rising sun throwing up. He knew deep down that he was pregnant but this was a reality check. He really was pregnant. For the past few days, he had been waking up in the early hours of the morning. Daniel was completely oblivious to this because he was such a deep sleeper it was ridiculous. In all honesty, Max was determined not to let Daniel find out about the throwing up. Children were not on the agenda what with their busy life styles and it had never been brought up in conversation. Max wasn't sure how Daniel would feel if he told him he was pregnant. He didn't even know how he felt himself. Daniel was currently out at the gym, given that it was the middle of the summer break and so he would be back soon. Max had to tell him, he wouldn't be able to keep this a secret. The young Dutchman was supposed to have been going to the gym with his trainer but he'd cancelled. Max was grateful for that considering he hadn't been feeling the best recently.

When Daniel returned later in the afternoon, Max was beyond terrified. Since taking the test, he had been thinking about how Daniel would react and all scenarios were not good.

"Hey, how are you? You don't look like you were at the gym, what happened? I can tell you right now, that was a tough session. My legs are literally jelly. I swear Michael is trying to kill me every time we do gym sessions-"

"I'm pregnant." Max interrupted.

Daniel blinked. Once. Twice.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"I'm pregnant." Responded Max, quietly. 

Slowly but surely a beam spread over Daniel's face and he raced towards Max and hugged him tight in his arms.

"Oh my god! What! Are you serious? You're pregnant?" Daniel rambled.

Max pulled away from him slightly so that they could look each other in the eye.

"I took a test this morning." Said Max.

He paused and swallowed hard.

"Do you want this? We've never spoken about kids." Max asked, nervously.

"Are you kidding me? I mean I enjoy being an uncle but how amazing would it be to have little versions of us running around?" Daniel beamed.

Max looked at him and smiled softly.

"What made you take a test?" Asked Daniel.

"I've been sick the past few mornings so I thought I should take one." Replied Max.

Daniel looked concerned and rubbed up and down Max's arms.

"You didn't realise because you're such a deep sleeper, you muppet." Max said, batting Daniel's arm.

The Aussie looked flustered for a moment before he knelt down so that he was facing Max's stomach and he reached out a hand to place the palm flat against the skin.

"Hey, little Roo. I can't wait to meet you. I love you and I love your papa too." He spoke softly as he looked up at Max.

The younger man frowned.

"Roo?"

"Obviously we aren't going to name our child after an Australian animal but they can at least have a nickname." Daniel stated.

Max shook his head gently and pulled Daniel back up to give him a soft and gentle kiss. They rested their foreheads together after a moment.

"I love you." Daniel whispered.

"I love you too, my honey badger." Replied Max.

The first few weeks of Max's pregnancy were difficult. Whilst the morning sickness didn't last very long, ultimately Max made the decision not to race for the rest of the season so as not to indanger the baby. This meant meeting with Christian and Helmut. It was safe to say that Christian was more supportive and had no issues in finding another driver. The pair had known about Daniel and Max's relationship as did the press but it didn't mean that Helmut liked it. He had been against it from day one of finding out. The day that the drivers informed their bosses of their relationship and likewise about the pregnancy, it resulted in harsh words from Helmut and it left Max in tears. The young Dutchman and his boyfriend put out a post on social media with the help of PR so they could be one step ahead and do things their way. Jos was another person who was unhappy with the pregnancy. Max hadn't told him personally given that he didn't approve of the relationship. He found out from Victoria, thankfully before the press were informed. 

On the night before Daniel and Max were due to fly out to Spa for the second half of the season, Daniel returned from a gym session to find Max on the couch in floods of tears. Daniel flew to his side immediately.

"Hey, hey, hey. What's the matter?" He asked, gently as he stroked a hand up and down Max's back.

Max sniffled.

"My dad was on the phone. He said he hates me. He doesn't want anything to do with me or the baby. A disgusting creature. That's what he called our baby, Daniel. It didn't stop. He said it would be better for everyone if there wasn't a baby. I don't want anything to happen to our baby, Daniel, please." Max rambled, working himself into a panic.

Daniel felt a rush of anger flow through him. He was angry with Jos, never Max. He knew he had to calm Max down otherwise it wouldn't be good for the baby. Max was now sobbing and clutching onto Daniel.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to either of you. You'll both be safe with me. He won't get near you. I won't let him." Daniel said, soothingly.

Max's sobs died down into hiccups as his eyes drooped.

"Safe with you." Max mumbled.

Daniel ran a hand through Max's hair and kissed his temple as he let Max settled against his shoulder as he gradually drifted into sleep.

"I'll keep you both safe." He murmured. 

Max let out a deep breath and he fell asleep in the comfort of his boyfriend. Daniel watched over his boyfriend, quietly thinking that if he saw Jos anytime soon, he might not be able to control his actions. 

Several months later and the pair were off to their first scan. They went a few days after they had returned from Mexico and Max was struggling to keep Daniel from bouncing around the place. When they were eventually taken for their scan, Daniel gripped on Max's hand tightly as he fidgeted in his seat. Max in contrast was lying on the bed, looking at the screen nervously. The screen showed an image of a tiny baby and the two drivers were in love. All was well and Max was given advice about his diet seeing as it would have to adapt slightly from his driver's diet as he was feeding for two. 

Daniel was a protective partner. He was concerned when he didn't have Max with him but then he was glad that he wasn't racing otherwise it could hurt the baby. He spent the nights with Max touching over his growing baby bump and speaking to the baby. They told their bump stories about their racing and all the different countries they had been to. 

They were standing overlooking Abu Dhabi the night before the race. Daniel had his arms around Max and placed protectively over their baby. Max rested his head on Daniel's shoulder. He let out a sigh.

"What are you thinking about?" Daniel asked, breaking the peaceful silence that had been there moments before.

"I wish I was racing tomorrow. I miss being in the car so much." Replied Max.

"You know it's dangerous for the baby. Anyway you get back to driving once baby Roo has made an appearance." Responded Daniel.

Max snorted.

"You better start thinking about other baby names." 

Daniel smiled gently.

"I have a few lined up."

Over the course of the winter break, Max had to deal with Daniel excessively buying gifts for their baby but also watch as his stomach grew bigger as his child continued to grow. One day, Max was getting ready to head out with Daniel when he felt a sudden kick. His baby had kicked! It made him double over that in his surprise he shouted on Daniel who was in the kitchen at the time. He was shocked when he saw that his boyfriend had a hand over his stomach.

"Max, what's wrong? Is it the baby?" Daniel frantically asked.

Max grabbed Daniel's hand and let it lie flat against his stomach. Before Daniel could question Max any further, he felt a kick underneath his hand. He gasped.

"Max." He said, breathless.

The Dutchman smiled at him as he tightened his grip on Daniel's wrist.

"The baby's kicking." He answered with tears in his eyes. 

Daniel knelt down so that his nose was touching Max's stomach.

"Hello there baby Roo. I think you've come to say hello." He cooed softly.

Max let out a grunt as the baby kicked his stomach but a bit harder this time. He glared at his boyfriend when he let out a chuckle.

"I think she's got my energy and can't keep still." Daniel said.

"Great I'll have two Riccardo's that are hyperactive." Grumbled Max, half heartedly.

Daniel cackled and gazed up at Max fondly.

It was true though. Baby Roo would probably grow up to be just like her dad. Since the baby had started to kick, Max was struggling to sleep. Little Roo was constantly moving and kicking, kicking Max even harder when Daniel was talking to them or when he had a hand over Max's stomach. It also meant it was getting closer to the time in which the baby would be born. It was both exciting and terrifying at the same time. Max only ended up travelling to Australia when the new season started. The travelling was taking a lot out of him and considering that the baby was constantly kicking, he was barely getting any sleep. Baby Roo was due to be born in the time between the Spanish grand prix and the grand prix in Monaco. When Daniel returned from Spain, they set about getting the finishing touches ready as Max was due soon. Daniel had only been home a day or two and he was still going to the gym rather reluctantly. He had not meant to be long on this particular day. In the morning, Max had complained that his back was starting to hurt but the pair thought nothing of it as they both knew that Max could really only sleep in one position which was his back. He was resting on the couch, speaking gently to his baby in Dutch whilst rubbing soothing circles over the bump. The buzzer went off and he went to answer it, thinking nothing of it when he realised that it was his sister who was outside. Several minutes later, Victoria opened the door and grinned at her brother who smiled back at her. However, the smiled dropped from his face when he noticed his father standing behind his little sister.

"What are you doing here?" Max questioned, angrily.

"I'm here to apologise. You're due in a few days, Max. We want to be here for you." Jos replied completely monotone.

"That's utter crap. You've never approved of my relationship with Daniel and all you've done is say horrible things about my baby." Max shot back.

Jos sighed.

"We can't have the media asking questions, Max-"

"So this is for show?" Max interrupted.

There was a moment of silence. Max placed a hand protectively over his stomach as he felt a twinge of pain but he hid it from the pair standing in front of him.

"You don't care and you probably never will, why are you lying?" He questioned. 

"I'm not lying." Jos responded, taking a step forward.

"Don't come anywhere near me!" Shouted Max as he backed himself as far away as he could from his dad.

"What's going on here?" A voice called out.

The person in question looked on at the scene before him with concern and anger as he switched his gaze from Max to Jos.

"What are you doing here? You have no right to be here. You've been upsetting Max for months and I won't let you continue." Daniel growled.

Jos walked right up to Daniel.

"You wouldn't lay a finger on me." He challenged. 

Before Daniel could even talk back to Jos, Max let out a loud groan as he clutched at his stomach. Victoria raced over and grabbed a hold of his arm.

"Maxy?" 

Daniel raced over and placed a hand on his boyfriend's back.

"It hurts, Daniel." Max said through gritted teeth.

Victoria turned to the Aussie.

"I think he could be going into labour, we have to get him to the hospital."

Daniel turned back round to face Jos.

"Get out of here. You're stressing Max out and I swear if anything happens to our baby, you'll pay." He said, furiously.

Jos walked out without a word which left the trio together before they slowly and carefully made their way out and into the car to head to the hospital.

Everything was peaceful and calm. Max cradled his baby girl in his arms as Daniel sat on the bed beside him and had both his arms wrapped around the two most precious gifts in his life. It was a striking contrast to several hours ago when Max was in labour, screaming in pain and in a panic, fearing that something would go wrong with the baby. Thankfully, after many hours in labour, Max had given birth to a healthy baby girl. The pair were now enjoying their precious time with their daughter.

"She's perfect, Max. Damn. I can't believe she's really here." Daniel said in awe.

"I'm so in love with her already." Said Max, quietly.

Daniel lifted a hand and stroked his daughter's little hand. He let out a small gasp when the baby grabbed onto it in a tight grip.

"She's a strong one, just like her papa." Whispered Daniel.

He kissed Max's temple and let out a light laugh when Max blushed.

A couple of hours later, once the midwife had gone through different checks on the baby, Victoria was invited in to see her niece as she had stayed at the hospital and had called various family members about Max being in labour. She raised a hand to her mouth when she caught sight of the little baby in Max's arms as Daniel returned to her brother's side having let her into the room. Her gaze never drifted away from the baby.

"She's so gorgeous." She said, softly.

"Do you want to hold her?" Asked Max.

She nodded her head furiously and Max smiled as he carefully placed his daughter into the arms of his sister. The trio were comfortable just sitting in silence as they gazed at the newborn baby. 

"Do you have a name for her?" Victoria asked, breaking the silence.

"Brooke Juliet Verstappen-Ricciardo." Answered Daniel.

Victoria swallowed hard.

"It's perfect. She's perfect."

Daniel smiled from his position on Max's bed where he had an arm wrapped around his boyfriend.

"I nicknamed her Roo and Brooke was the only name I could think of that could fit roo in." 

Victoria looked up at him and frowned.

Daniel let out a laugh.

"Roo is name of a baby kangaroo which is an Australian animal. In all seriousness, Brooke is a nice name." He said.

Victoria nodded and went back to gazing down at her niece.

"We named her after Jules as well." Said Daniel, softly.

Max grabbed a hold of Daniel's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze whilst also placing him a kiss on the cheek. Victoria smiled at the pair. 

"It's a perfect name."

A few hours later, Daniel held Brooke in his arms as Max was exhausted but had refused to fall asleep. His eyes were now drooping and Daniel smiled gently at him as he noticed his boyfriend trying to fight it.

"Go to sleep, Maxy. I'll keep an eye on Brooke."

Max sighed.

"But-"

"I'll keep her safe. I'll keep you both safe." Promised Daniel.

Max eventually let his eyes fall closed and he fell into a deep sleep. Daniel chuckled softly at his boyfriend before turning his head to gaze down lovingly at his daughter.

"I'll count it was a win that I got to keep roo in your name seeing as papa didn't want you to be named after an animal." Daniel cooed. 

The baby moved in Daniel's arms before settling down again. Daniel beamed.

"Your papa's right. There's going to be two energetic and hyperactive Ricciardos in the house now." He stated, gently.

He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Brooke's forehead. 

"I love you, Brooke. We love you so much and I promise to keep you both safe."

It was a promise he had made to Max and it was a promise he was now making to his daughter.


End file.
